A variety of terminal components such as charging terminal for connecting an electronic device to another device are well known. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a charging terminal of a spring type which is attached to a casing of an electronic device to be exposed to the outside of the casing and allows a contact point to contact to a circuit substrate in the casing by biasing force of a spring. Patent Document 2 discloses a charging terminal that is fixed to a circuit substrate by a screw. A charging terminal is also known which is configured by a metal plate that is bent to have a section of an approximate U shape and resin that surrounds the metal plate so that tip ends (two upper ends) of U shape and a bottom surface are exposed. In this charging terminal, the tip ends of U shape are inserted and soldered in mounting holes formed at a circuit substrate. In other words, the charging terminal is fixed to the circuit substrate by the dip soldering.